


bjdhdk

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	bjdhdk

Dry Bowser was racing with Petey Piranha, both of the heavyweight characters using the Wiggler ATV as they were zipping around the rainy Neo Bowser City, going right by Lakithunder, who was selling his electrical items.

"He's really itching for people to buy his junk," Dry Bowser commented as he brushed back his red hair, which was getting drenched along with his wet bones from the constant downpour of rain.

"I am not desperate! It's just a good business practice!" Lakithunder stated as he then electrocuted Dry Bowser, causing the skeletal reptile to be paralyzed as Petey zipped right by.

Dry Bowser: (groans) This will really help make your point strong.

Petey laughed as he continued onto the red bridge, only to loose control of his ATV as he fell off, holding onto the bridge as his Wiggler themed vehicle went crashing off into the rainy city surrounding the race course. Dry Bowser reassembled himself as he zipped on his Wiggler all terrain vehicle, grabbing one of Petey's big green leaves as he helped his mutated piranha plant buddy back up, the two glancing at each other as they then glanced down at the gap below the bridge.

"Well... I suppose we can just go get a new rental." Dry Bowser suggested as he allowed Petey to get on his charcoal shell, halting the race as he and Petey decided that they should tackle a less treacherous racecourse.


End file.
